A Twist Of Fate
by EvangalineRosse
Summary: Loki is banished to Midgard to repay his debts to humanity with his brother Thor to watch over him. Evangaline can see the future and only wants her life to be normal but can it ever be when she falls for the two Gods? Who in the end wins the Oracle's heart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The world of Asgard was cruel in its beauty. Glittering with golds and bright hues it was the image of pristine purity and happiness; and it echoed to Loki in every fiber of his being that he did not belong. He was here on trail for his crimes on Earth and of course his crimes against his brother, Thor. Loki fully expected his sentence to be death. After all what trouble what Odin really have getting rid of him? Was not his son like Thor, he was an unwanted Frost Giant that became unruly.

Loki was led by his brother into the large throne room. Odin sat with his wife Frigga at the head of the room, his eyes seemed resourceful. Oh, he forgot the old man could act. Who else could pretend to love a monster for so many years. "Loki my son," Odin thundered, "For crimes unspeakable in nature you are brought here before me for judgement." 'Get on with it old man,' Loki thought to himself, 'Kill me already before the wait does.'

"Loki," Odin said so softly that it snapped him from his thoughts, "You are my son, whether you acknowledge it or not and I love you very much. That being said I am also a King who must deliver punishment onto you." Loki closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. "But because I know you and because I do not have the heart to kill my own son I have decided a less extreme fate." Loki's eyes snapped open. "You are to be banished to Midgard, your brother Thor will accompany you, to redeem yourself to the midgardians and repay them for your crimes. You will spend one year every other year working in Midgard to right your wrongs while stripped of your powers. Thor will travel with you to make sure you do as you are told and help you find tasks to help humanity. Is that understood?"

"Yes Allfather."

Evangaline paced the room impatiently, waiting for the doctor's results. She was in the hospital for the third time this week because of her condition. Every time it happened the doctors had no answer for her as to what was causing her ailment. Every time she left feeling empty.

Her condition started the night her parents died ten years ago when she was 15. She woke to see her parents screaming on fire inside a car and with blood streaming out of her right eye. She screamed the entire night until she passed out from sheer exhaustion. The next morning her grandmother woke her up to tell her that her parents died the night before in a car crash. They were stuck inside and had died from the flames.

Evangaline never told anyone about the visions, not even the doctors. When asked she would simply say that she vaguely recalled having a nightmare before waking up to find her eye gushing blood. But lately the visions have been happening more and more and they were visions of things she did not understand; a god of thunder battling giants, another god asleep while his family weeps, a god of mischief falling into another world. None of this even made sense to Evangaline. Her visions were always of things that were going to happen not daydreams of another world! Evangaline sighed, maybe she finally lost her mind.

The doctor re-entered the room, his face showing his confusion. "Well it seems the tests were inconclusive," he murmured, "I'm very sorry Miss Helanne but there seems to be no cause for your condition." Evangaline sighed. Why did she even bother getting her hopes up? Defeated, she shuffled out of the hospital and drove herself to work. She had to admit to herself as she entered work, she still felt extremely silly dressed in the blue skin tight jumper her new job at Shield employed her to wear even though everyone wore one. With her well-endowed chest the zipper barely even came up to cover half her cleavage. Evangaline felt horridly exposed.

As she walked into work that day she realized everyone seemed extremely frazzled. It was only her third week working here but it was never this bad before. "Uh chief," Evangaline asked Steven, her nickname for him because everyone called him 'Captain'. "What's going on? Everyone seems like a chicken with their head cut off." Steven grimaced at the analogy, "We have a bit of an incident going on," Steven admitted, "Turns out the man that declared war on New York only a month ago came back to Earth. Nick Fury's currently in holding with him and Thor." Evangaline gasped. She remembered hearing about the attack while she stayed in France for a few months looking for a specialist for her eye.

"Why is he back?" she asked, extremely curious as to why the man who tried to enslave the human race would just walk in and surrender himself to them.

"Thor said his punishment from Odin was to be banned here every other year without his powers to right his actions and help humanity," Steven shook his, "I don't buy it one bit. I know Thor wants to believe his brother's good but that man can't go anywhere without the need to destroy something." Evangaline pondered over this. She had never met Thor so she was unsure if she could really trust his judgment yet.

"Agent Helanne!" another agent called for her, "Fury wants you in his office!"

"O geez," Evangaline grimaced. This couldn't be good.

"You'll be fine," Steven comforted, squeezing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "It's probably nothing." Evangaline nodded, trying to convince herself of just that before heading into Fury's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Evangaline sat in the bathroom trying to clear her head. This was all too much, she had only worked here for three weeks! He shouldn't be asking this of her. She splashed more cold water on her face, cooling her off. He wanted her to "get personal" with a monster, the man who nearly killed hundreds maybe millions only a month ago! Evangaline still couldn't wrap her head around the whole idea. It came as no surprise that Loki would be kept in a cell at Shield while his stayed on Earth for his year-long punishment. But it came as an utter shock that Fury assigned her to watch over him and try to befriend him or get close enough to learn any new information. She was practically an assigned babysitter! "At first," he said nonchalantly, "You only be with a few times but over time they will increase as his trust in you increases. We want you to become his confidant. He of course won't know this and will think you are assigned to check on him as of basic health reasons." Could he have given her a worse job? She was to talk to this man and inspect him. She'd be left alone with him. Of course there'd be guards outside but still!

Finally, managing to calm herself, Evangaline straightened herself and left to the back of the building. She was scheduled to meet her new ward.

The holding cell itself was extremely impressive. It was large and covered with steel, electrical volts built into the form in case the steel gave away. Two guards stood at the door as Evangaline walked up. What was she supposed to say? "Uh I'm agent Helanne. I'm here to check on the prisoner?" she asked uncertain. Was there a secret passcode to get in or something? Without saying a word the guards unlocked the door and let her step inside. Dear god, why was everything so damn white? It was blinding.

Before Evangaline could comment noticed two men standing in the middle of the room. One was very muscular and had long shaggy blonde hair and beard; his blue eyes had lines around from smiling so much. The other was thin and lean with slicked jet black hair that brought out his blue green eyes. His posture exuded arrogance and power. Both were extremely tall compared to Evangaline who only stood at 5'4" and felt like she was being towered over. Then it hit her. They were the gods from her visions! "Ah you must be Helanne," the big friendly blonde smiled, shaking her hand vigorously. She felt like her arm was going to ripped off.

"Yes," Evangaline smiled, "But please call me Evangaline. I'm going to assume you're Thor, correct? It's a pleasure to meet you." Indeed it was. What was it with Shield and hiring insanely good looking people? "And I'm going to assume you're Loki," she didn't hold out her hand –it was too sore from Thor's shake- but smiled softly. If she was going to be buddy buddy with this man than she might as well get along with him. Loki did not respond, simply staring at her. "Okay than," Evangaline grimaced at the awkwardness. "So Thor what do you guys plan to do to repay your debts? Any sort of charities?"

"O yes," Thor's laugh thundered. He really was adorable, like a gigantic puppy. "We are looking through some for him. I was thinking construction." Evangaline looked at Loki's lean body and thought that construction would be hard on him though why she cared was beyond her.

"May I make a suggestion?" Evangaline offered, "I think Loki would actually do far better volunteering at a hospital or something. He seems like he has nimble fingers which would be great in helping injuries. And I'm sure he knows many techniques far beyond ours to treat wounds; I'd imagine from treating himself when his potions would mess up." Evangaline realized from the Loki on their faces that she had let her secret slip. She only know about his potions and mishaps from her visions, they weren't common knowledge. "At least I'd guess. That's what people who do magic do right? Make potions?" Evangaline said, covering her slip. Thor laughed and agreed, easily buying the lie. Evangaline could tell by the look in Loki's eyes that he had not been so easily convinced. 'Well there goes the trust I was supposed to earn,' Evangaline thought glumly to herself.

"Well, I really must be going. I need to continue my talk with Fury," Thor said, "I'll tell him of your suggestion." He turned to his brother, a look of utter loss, "Be good brother." He turned back to Evangaline and took her hand in his, smiling, "It was a pleasure meeting you." Suddenly Evangeline's heart was doing backflips and she felt her face flush.

"The same," she smiled, though she knew her cheeks were probably completely pink by now. When he exited the room she finally let out her breath. Bringing her mind back to the moment she eyed Loki who sat back against the wall, watching her. "I really hope you start verbalizing yourself sometime soon because the silent stare treatment is more than a bit creepy," Evangaline commented. Loki quirked his eyebrow. "Well I got a movement I guess that counts for something," she muttered to herself. She decided to make herself comfortable and sat down in a –surprise- white chair and ran her hand through her hair.

"Your hair is white," Loki said finally, still staring at her. Evangaline was surprised at the velvety feel of his voice. 'O mama those are some sweet vocal chords,' she thought to herself.

"Yes it is."

"But it is not from any dye," he said simply.

"No it isn't. My hair turned white after an accident several years ago," Evangaline explained. Actually it was the result of her first vision.

"You grimaced. Unpleasant memory?" Okay now he was taunting her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Evangaline responded without thinking. Was she flirting with the man who nearly enslaved the Earth? She blanched at the thought. "Aren't you going to sit down?" she asked casually, wondering why he was just standing there and staring at her like that.

"Why do you not dye it? It is obvious you are none too fond of it," he said, tilting his head. Evangaline's heart thumped. He looked adorable at that moment.

"Because whether I like it or not it's a part of me," she responded simply, "And hair dye is expensive." He smirked at her answer. She pulled out her notebook and pen; simply because his stare made her nervous and she had to look away. Evangaline began asking the basic questions. "Do you have any current injuries to your person that we are unaware of?"

"No."

"Are there any that we are aware of?"

"No."

"Do you have any aches or pains?"

"No."

"Dizziness or fatigue?"

"No."

"Is there anything I should be concerned about?" Loki simply stared at her. Unsure of what to do stood up and smiled, "Well I guess that ends my meeting than. It was nice seeing you, I'll see you next time." As she walked out she could feel his green orbs burning a hole into her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Evangaline left the cell feeling on edge. The way he stared at her made her feel like prey being watched by a predator waiting for it's time to strike. As she walked down the corridors she scolded herself for being so stupid and letting herself slip up like that. Years of carefully covering her secret almost completely blown in a matter of seconds; what was wrong with her? "Agent Helanne!" Fury called as she passed his office.

"Yes sir?" Now what did he want? Thor was standing beside him, smiling.

"Thor will be staying with you during his duration on Earth," at her attempt to argue he cut her off, "I know you have a spare room and it will be easier since you're already working with his brother." She went open her mouth again, "It's non-negotiable." She huffed and motioned for Thor to follow her.

"Thank you Lady Helanne for letting me stay in your home," Thor smiled as she led him to her car, "Not many would."

"Did I honestly have a choice in the matter?" Evangaline muttered darkly. She cringed when she saw Thor frown. He looked like a forlorn puppy. "I'm sorry it's just been a stressful day Thor, I'm glad to have you." She got into the car and drove them home. They pulled up to a small building that was dwarfed by the skyscrapers on both sides. She led him up to her flat on the top floor, holding the door wide for him to enter. It was a modest place; nothing too special. "Are you hungry Thor?" Evangaline asked as she went to change into normal clothes in the bathroom. She strolled back out now dressed in a tight black t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans.

Thor laughed, "Lady Helanne it is a known fact that I never turn down an offer of food." Evangaline laughed to and walked into the kitchen to inspect what she had. She wasn't expecting to feed a guest when she went grocery shopping.

"I hope you don't mind poptarts." Before she could barely finish her sentence Thor barreled into the room, his face lit up like a little kid. "I'm going to guess you like poptarts?"

"I adore the tarts of pop!" Thor thundered, snatching the box from her hand and quickly proceeding to stuff his face. "We do not have such a delicacy in Asgard!" Evangaline stared for a few minutes before bursting out laughing. She was laughing so hard as Thor stared at her with his cheeks stuffed with poptart, bewildered. He much resembled a chipmunk stocking for winter. She kept laughing until tears came to her eyes. Finally she calmed down as Thor stared at her like she had grown two heads. "I'm sorry," she smiled, wiping the tears away, "you just looked so funny." Thor stared for a minute before laughing too. "Here let me show you to your room," she led him an average sized room with a bed and an armoire.

"Thank you again Lady Helanne," Thor smiled, "I am most grateful." His blue eyes sparkled and Evangaline was lost in them for a second.

"It's no problem," she smiled, blushing slightly. "And please call me Evangaline." She felt herself blush every time he called her 'Lady'. She could tell other woman had swooned at Thor's charm before and didn't want to admit it but it was hard not to. His smile alone gave Evangaline butterflies. After they finished dinner and she got Thor settled in, Evangaline crawled into, eager for sleep. When she closed her eyes her mind drifted to beautifully green eyes watching her.


End file.
